The ghost at the fanlair
by annaspicer123
Summary: A ghost haunts the Fanlair, tearing the house apart while scaring the boys shitless. The ghost is angry, throwing things around and making strange noises. Kyle performs a cleansing spell to rid the ghost from the house and it banishes the ghost for good.


The afternoon was cold and breezy in Galaxy Hills one evening in July.

The wind was blowing so strong that the windows in the Fanlair were rattling, even though they were locked shut.

"Fanboy, its cold. Im bringing the manarctica comforter downstairs while we watch the movie tonight." Chum chum said as he walked upstairs to the bedroom.

Fanboy nodded his head, not removing his eyes off the weird superhero chicken cartoon he was watching.

"SUPER CLUCK TO THE RESCUE!" Fanboy said as he ran around the room, his cape flowing around in the breeze as he ran.

"Oh good lord, not super cluck. I love superheros but that show is really biased and retarded." Chum chum said, carrying the huge comforter down the stairs and to the couch, where Fanboy was running around the room acting like a retarded chicken.

"Fanboy, are you through? I cannot help but think how retarded you look right now."

Fanboy looked at chum chum with a weird look on his face and then said, "But you used to like it when I clucked and acted like a chicken, what made you change your mind?"

looked

"I feel really strange, like something is in the Fanlair, watching me. You know how I feel about invisible things watching me. It gives me the chills up and down my spine." Chum chum lifted up his dark green cable sweater and showed Fanboy the hair standing up on his back.

"That isn't hair chum chum, that is peach fuzz. It looks so soft." Fanboy said, giggling.

Chum chum glared at Fanboy and then said, "Fuck you Fanboy. It'll be hair soon enough."

Fanboy stuck his tongue out at Chum chum and then went back to acting like a chicken.

Suddenly, something whacked up against Fanboy's butt, making Fanboy stop acting like a chicken and confront Chum chum about it. Chum chum shrugged his shoulders and then proceeded to say that he didn't whack Fanboy's butt.

Suddenly, the lights in the Fanlair began to flicker on and off and then finally went off completely; leaving Fanboy and Chum chum to run around in circles until they bumped into each other and fell to the ground.

"Who turned off the lights, Fanboy. I am scared of the dark." Chum chum said, shaking as he tightly hung onto Fanboy's leg for dear life.

"Ch, Ch, Chum Chum, that had better be y, y, you on my leg." Fanboy said nervously.

"It is Fanboy. I am scared and I cant move." Chum chum said.

"well try anyway, You know how much I hate things clinging onto me in the dark." Fanboy said.

"Can't, soiling self." chum chum said, shaking in fear as he pissed himself.

Fanboy gently bent down and picked up chum chum and held him close to him, wet tights and tighty whiteys and all. He gave Chum chum a reassuring pat on the back and a kiss on the forehead and cheek and told him that everything would be ok and that no one or nothing would hurt him.

Chum chum nuzzled his head into Fanboy's chest and listened to Fanboy's heart beat, which calmed him down incredibly.

"hold on Chum chum. Lets go to the kitchen and get a candle, then we will have some light." Fanboy said.

Chum chum held onto Fanboy's neck tightly as Fanboy proceeded to walk through the dark towards the kitchen to find a few candles.

Once they arrived at the kitchen, Fanboy rummaged through a drawer for a flashlight.

Once he found the flashlight, he looked for some candles and a lighter to light them with.

Suddenly, something bumped into Fanboy again. This time, Fanboy knew it wasn't Chum chum, it was something else.

"Oh shit, what was that Chum chum?" Fanboy asked Chum chum who continued to shake in fear.

They both looked at each other and then said, "GHOST!"

"Oh no, no, no, no, not a ghost. I don't like ghosts, they scare me." Chum chum said, so scared that he was now in tears.

"Calm down Chum chum. As long as it doesn't happen again, we are ok."

Fanboy said, his voice shaking as he spoke.

Suddenly, chum chum saw a flash of white speed across the room, throwing shit around shaking things as it proceeded around the room.

Now, both Fanboy and Chum chum were scared shitless.

"Wh, wh, wh, what do we do Fanboy? I am scared." Chum chum said, pissing himself once again.

"I don't know Chum chum. The ghost or whatever it is, is really pissed off right now." Fanboy said, trembling as he dodged a few glass plates and a dresser drawer.

"No joke, Fanboy. I am really scared. I cannot say that enough. I don't feel safe here in the Fanlair anymore. I never thought I would ever say that."

"Same here Chum chum. But I am afraid to leave." Fanboy said, continuing to tremble and shake in fear as he spoke.

Suddenly, the boys heard a knock on the door.

"Hello, is anyone there? It is me, Kyle. I need your assistance with something."

Suddenly, the ghost picked up a flower pot and chunked it at Fanboy's head, missing him by half an inch.

This made Fanboy wet himself.

"C,c,c,coming Kyle." Fanboy said, his voice trembling as he spoke.

Chum chum jumped into Fanboy's arms and held on tightly as Fanboy slowly made his way towards across the living room towards the front door to let Kyle in.

Once he reached the front door, Fanboy slowly opened it and gave Kyle a weak smile.

"Hehehehe, hi Kyle. Whats up?" Fanboy said nervously.

"I say, what is going on in there? I heard a bunch of things being shattered and thrown around." Kyle asked Fanboy in confusion.

Fanboy let Kyle in and then said, "Kyle, both Chum chum and I think that there is a pissed off ghost in the Fanlair. It keeps chunking things at both of our heads as well."

"A ghost? You two must be kidding me." Kyle said in disbelief.

Suddenly, the ghost sped past Kyle and the boys and then proceeded to chunk a vase at Kyle's head. Kyle dodged the vase and then said, "Ok Fanboy, I believe you now. I definitely sense a strong disturbance in this house."

"I don't know what could have pissed off the ghost or where the ghost came from. All I know is that both chum chum and my costumes are soiled to the max and we are scared shitless."

Kyle cleared his throat and then said, "Shall I try to communicate with the ghost to see what its intentions are?" Kyle asked Fanboy and chum chum who quickly shook their heads and both agreed that Kyle was insane for even thinking about wanting to even strike up a conversation with an invisible force that was trying to kill them.

Suddenly, a huge piece of furniture went flying across the room.

Chum chum and Fanboy looked at each other and then they both said at then they both quickly gave in and agreed to let Kyle talk to the ghost to at least say that they tried.

Kyle reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out a small ghost communicating device with flashing lights on it.

He held it firmly in his hand and then stretched his arm straight out in front of him and said, "Ghost, if you are here, make yourself known."

Fanboy and chum chum both shook in fear as they watched the device in Kyle's hands light up and flash repeatedly.

Kyle sighed and then gave Fanboy and chum chum a blank look and then said, "Well, good for you Fanboy and Chum chum. Your house is officially haunted by a ghost. Congrats!"

"We kinda knew that it was Kyle." Fanboy said, rolling his eyes.

"Now just ask it what it wants and what its intentions are and get it over with. All this talking to a ghost who is haunting our home is starting to really freak me out."

Kyle rolled his eyes and then pulled out a small cloth bag with several dice in it. Each dice had letters of the alphabet on them. He poured out the dice on the floor and then said, "Ghost, please spell out what your intentions are."

Kyle motioned for Fanboy to shine the flashlight on the dice so they could all see the answer.

Seconds passed then the answer that they had been waiting for appeared.

"K-I-L-L-F-A-N-B-O-Y." Kyle read.

Fanboy and chum chum shook in fear. Fanboy's knees trembled as his eyes looked at the death note from the ghost spelled out with the dice on the floor in front of him.

"Good for you Fanboy. Now you know the ghost wants you dead, and I don't much blame it either." Kyle said sarcastic.

Fanboy gulped hard and then took a deep breath, trying to calm down the best that he could, but it wasn't working.

"Who are you?" Fanboy asked the ghost, his voice shaking and trembling in fear as he spoke.

All three boys waited for the answer for a minuet or two and then spelled out on the floor was the name Oloaf.

"Oh this is just jolly. The ghost has a name too. All this ghost communicating really is making me want to take a holiday." Kyle said.

Chum chum looked up at Fanboy and then said, "Fanboy, lets get out of here. I don't feel welcome anymore."

"Shhhhhhhh, be quiet you two goons. Don't make a sound. You don't want to make it angrier." Kyle said.

"I don't like you making threats towards my buddy. Who do you think you are anyway?" Chum chum said, building up courage to finally speak to the ghost. He had to stand up for Fanboy.

The answer came with a small stool hurling towards Chum chum's head.

Suddenly, the glass shattered in one of the windows, hurling glass everywhere and making a small cut on Chum chum's forehead.

"Blood." Chum chum said as he fainted.

A few minuets later, Chum chum woke-up to Beware in big, bold letters, written in blood on a wall in front of him.

"FANBOY, KYLE, WHERE ARE YOU?" Chum chum yelled, franticly trying to find Kyle and Fanboy in a dark room.

"We are over here Chum chum." Kyle said, shining the dim flashlight at chum chum who ran over towards them.

Fanboy sat in a fetal position on the floor in a corner, shaking and trembling with a look of terror on his face that chum chum never saw Fanboy have before.

Chum chum put his hand on Fanboy's shoulder and then said, "Fanboy, its ok. It is me, Chum chum. Everything will be ok. I am here for you."

Fanboy turned to face chum chum and then went back to trembling and shaking.

"What do you want you evil ghost? Your games are not funny anymore." Kyle said out loud.

Suddenly, a voice came out of nowhere saying, "My home, intruders."

This scared the shit out of Kyle and the boys.

"The fanlair is not your home, its Fanboy and chum chum's. How could it be your house? Did you used to live here before Fanboy and chum chum did?" Kyle said, his voice slightly trembling as he spoke.

"Yes." the ghost said.

Fanboy and chum chum cowered and trembled in a corner, holding each other like it was the end of the world.

Looks of terror covered their faces.

"Well, you cannot have the house. It belongs to Fanboy and chum chum now. So there." Kyle said, trying to act smart by smart mouthing the ghost.

This pissed off the ghost even more. It picked up a few couch cushions, pinning Fanboy and his terrified friend in a corner.

"They will die. The house will be mine once again." The ghost said, laughing evilly as the walls shook.

Kyle looked over and saw the boys trembling in complete terror with tears on their faces. Kyle motioned for them to come over towards him and they quickly shook their heads. They couldn't move as terror and shock filled their small bodies, temporally paralyzing them where all they could do was tremble and shake uncontrollably.

Kyle slowly stood up and then proceeded to remove the cushions from away from Fanboy and chum chum. He then mouthed the words, "Come with me, I know a way out but we have to be very quiet and hurry" to the terrified boys before helping them stand up.

Suddenly, Fanboy, Chum chum and Kyle saw You will Die written in red blood on another wall. Kyle wrapped his arms tightly around the boys with one arm and with the other arm, swung his magic wand in a swift motion, magically transporting them to his house.

As he held the boys in his arms, he felt Fanboy pass out from extreme fear.

Chum chum noticed this and quickly tried to wake Fanboy up.

"Chum chum, he fainted. Let him rest. He will be ok." Kyle said, as he gently patted Chum chum on the back.

Chum chum gently picked Fanboy up and carried him to the couch and then laid him down gently.

Kyle went into the kitchen and brought out a big plate of chocolate chip cookies and a pitcher of milk and then sat them down on the rug in front of the fireplace. He then took a seat on the floor next to chum chum who remained around the couch next to Fanboy.

Kyle tried to think of something to tell Chum chum that would help him feel better, but could think of nothing. Instead, he made up something and hoped it worked.

"Um, Chum chum, how are you feeling?"

"A little scared and tired at the same time. Im worried about Fanboy." Chum chum said as he dipped a cookie into the piture of milk and then took a bite.

"He will be ok. Don't worry." Kyle said. For some strange reason, he felt sorry for the boys. Maybe it was because of the situation they all were in. Whatever it may have been, he did feel sorry for them.

A few minuets later, Fanboy slowly woke up and saw Chum chum and Kyle talking and eating cookies with milk.

He slowly tapped Chum chum on the shoulder and Chum chum turned around to face him.

"Oh Fanboy. I am so glad to see you are ok. You fainted out of terror back at the house. Oh God its like a horror movie back at the Fanlair, Fanboy. I am so afraid to go back there." Chum chum said.

"Same here, chum chum. I don't wanna go back there until I know that ghost is gone permanently. May I have a cookie?" Fanboy said.

Chum chum handed Fanboy a cookie and then lifted the pitcher up so he could dip the cookie into the milk.

Fanboy took a bite and then rested his head back onto the arm of the couch, starting to get tired.

After he was finished with the cookie, Chum chum handed him another and he accepted it and ate it too.

"Trust me Fanboy and Chum chum, there will not be any living thing in that Fanlair after I am through with it." Kyle said proudly.

"What do you mean?" Chum chum asked Kyle as he shoved his face with another cookie.

"I will use a cleansing spell to rid it of any paranormal activity. I will study the spell tonight before bed and then after school tomorrow, we will all go over to the Fanlair and I will perform the spell. If successful, we should see results by tomorrow night."

"Are you sure it is going to work?" Fanboy asked sleepily as he rubbed his eyes. Chum chum looked at Kyle and then said, "Yeah what he said."

"it should. We can only try and hope for the best. That ghost really has strong attachments towards that house."

Fanboy and Chum chum nodded in agreement.

Kyle stood up and then carried the empty plate and pitcher of milk into the kitchen and then said, "In the meantime, you two 'low-lives' can stay here for the night. I will show you to the spare bedroom where you two can share a bed for the night."

Chum chum and Fanboy laughed excitedly as they jumped for joy.

"Oh thank you Kyle. Where is your bedroom. Is it next to ours?" Chum chum asked Kyle who said, "Yes, it is, unfortunately. So I had better not hear any sounds or laughter because I don't want to hear anything. Once I show you to your room, I'm going to prepare for bed then go to sleep."

"Oh we wont be loud, we promise." Chum chum said smiling.

"Well, we will see." Kyle said, not believing a word Chum chum said.

He knew Fanboy and chum chum, and he also knew that they were always full of energy and loudness. He could tell that it was going to be a long night, so he mentally prepared himself for a short night's sleep that night.

Chum chum cleared his throat and then said, "Can Fanboy and I take a shower before bed? We really smell bad and we are covered in pee."

"Yes, you may, but don't expect me to share any of my Paddington Bear pajamas with you low lives."

"Oh don't worry, we can go nude!" Chum chum said happily. Fanboy nodded in agreement.

"Oh good lord, no that wont do. I will wash your disgusting costumes and leave them clean and ready for you two after you bathe.  
Just the thought of seeing you two naked makes my stomach churn and leave a bitter taste in my mouth."

"But we are all boys and we got the same stuff if you know what I mean." Chum chum said winking.

Kyle rolled his eyes, sighed and then said, "Be that as it may that we are all boys, I still don't have any interest in seeing either of your privates or hear anything about them."

Fanboy and chum chum giggled and then said, "You are jealous that our bodies are better than your body, aren't you?"

"I feel no such thing. Now follow me to the spare room so you two can bathe and get ready for bed. My nasal passages are being assaulted by you two's repulsive bodily odor."

Fanboy and chum chum followed Kyle to the spare room. When they arrived to their room, Fanboy inhaled and then said, "Mmmmmm, it smells like peppermint in here. It smells nice. Don't you agree Chum chum?"

Chum chum nodded and then said, "Oh yes. Peppermint is my favorite."

"Everything is your favorite you weird, fat child." Kyle said in disgust.

Fanboy and chum chum giggle and then Fanboy proceeds to take a bite of one of the candles. He then quickly spits it out as he quickly finds out that as the candle smells like peppermint, it sure doesn't taste like it!

Kyle saw Fanboy and chum chum take a nibble from his candle and then grabbed them from their hands and then said, "Get your grubby mitts off my candles! They are a special gift from my nana in Switzerland. They are one of a kind Christmas candles I cant get any other time of year."

Fanboy and Chum chum stood in shock for a second and then quickly turned their attention to the fireplace in the corner of the room in front of the bed.

Kyle took a deep breath, sighed and then said to himself, "Note to self: never have kids."

He walked over towards the bathroom door, opened it and then said, "Now will you two please go and take your shower and get it over with? Id like to wash your stupid retarded looking costumes so I can go to bed. I have a long day ahead of me tomorrow."

"Ok Kyle. Come on Chum chum. Lets bathe." Fanboy said as he and chum chum walked towards the bathroom and started to remove their costumes.

Kyle closes his eyes and then said, "Not while the door is open and im in the room. Just leave your clothes outside the door and then once you two are in the bath, ill take your things and wash them then return them to this room after they are clean."

Fanboy and chum chum stopped undressing and then Kyle left out of the room.

Chum chum looked at Fanboy and then said, "Yep, he is definitely jealous of our bodies. He cant even look at us undressing."

"Right you are Chum chum. Now lets get these costumes off and wash off so Kyle can clean them for us. They can be cleaning while we wash off."

Chum chum and Fanboy stripped and then threw their clothes outside the bedroom door. They landed on Kyle who tensed up and then grimaced at the feeling and smell of the boy's filthy costumes against his skin.

"Kyle, you can do this." Kyle said to himself. "Just wash the stupid, putrid-smelling costumes and don't think about it."

Kyle carried the boy's clothes to the washroom and threw them into the wash.

He put the washer on extreme clean and then rolled his eyes and said, "It will take more than the extreme clean cycle to get these putrid-smelling costumes clean or at least smelling presentable. I doubt if they ever will be completely clean."

Kyle walked out the washroom and closed the door behind him. He then went to the living room, grabbed his book of spells and then studied the cleansing spell to rid the evil ghost out of the Fanlair the next day.

Meanwhile, Fanboy and Chum chum were busily washing off in the bathroom. How they managed to keep everything intact and the same way they found it was beyond Kyle's imagination.

Soon, the boys were finished bathing and walked out of the bathroom, dripping water from their hair and bodies, in which they didn't dry off with a towel.

They expected to find their costumes on their bed waiting for them but instead found out that they wernt.

Fanboy looked down at Chum chum and then said, "Kyle is probably spending extra time on our things to make sure that they are extra clean. Lets wait for him to return by testing the bed out to see if the springs can handle our extreme bounciness."

"Hehehehehe, ok." Chum chum said giggling.

So both boys ran over towards the bed, completely naked and dripping wet. They climbed up and then quickly found out that the mattress was not firm, but very soft, like unto a fluffy cloud.

"Awwww Chum chum, the bed isn't bouncy, but its oh so comfy and soft like a cloud." Fanboy said, laying down on the bed, the mattress gently conforming to his small figure.

Chum chum laid down and he too sunk into the mattress. He looked at Fanboy and then said, "Ooh, you are right Fanboy. This mattress is comfy, just like a cloud. We will sleep well tonight."

An hour passed. Fanboy and chum chum spent this time investigating their temporary room.

Suddenly, Kyle knocked on the door to return their clothes to them. He slowly opened the door and when he did, he saw Fanboy and Chum chum naked on the bed.

"Sweet Mother of Mercy, MY EYES, MY EYES, MY VIRGIN EYES!" Kyle yelled.

He threw the clothes into the room and then slammed the door behind him.

Chum chum ran over towards the door, stuck his head out the door and then said, "You are just jealous because your body isn't as awesome as ours."

Fanboy pulled chum chum into the room and then said, "Oh well Chum chum, don't worry about him. He is probably just shocked to see such fine looking bodies. He ran off so fast, he doesn't know what he is missing."

"Hehehehe, yeah, you are right." Chum chum said.

"Our bodies are awesome! Who wouldn't be in shock and be amazed?"

"Right you are Chum chum, right you are." Fanboy said happily, patting his small friend on the shoulder.

Fanboy and chum chum quickly put their costumes back on, shut the lights off and then climbed onto the bed and turned on the TV.

Fanboy was reclining on his side on the bed, so Chum chum came up and nuzzled his head into Fanboy's chest and laid on his side as well while looking up at the TV.

Fanboy put his arm around Chum chum and then they both watched the TV together.

Soon, 20 minuets passed. Chum chum looked up at Fanboy. He yawned and then said, "Fanboy, this bed sure is comfortable. I don't think that I will be able to stay up much longer. I am sleepy."

Fanboy looked at the time on the TV and then said, "Well it is midnight buddy. Maybe we both should be going to bed. We have school tomorrow."

Fanboy turned off the TV, threw the remote control onto a chair beside the bed and then pulled back the covers.

Fanboy and Chum chum then crawled underneath the covers and then Fanboy pulled the covers over their shoulders.

Before they fell asleep, Fanboy sleepily looked at Chum chum and then after he gave Chum chum a kiss on the forehead, he said, "Well buddy, I'll see you tomorrow. I love you."

Chum chum smiled, returned the favor and kissed Fanboy on the forehead as well and then both boys finally passed out from exhaustion.

The next day came quickly.

Fanboy and chum chum got awaken by Kyle at 6:00 in the morning.

"Breakfast is ready on the table. Get ready and then come down and eat. We have to catch the bus at 7:30."

Fanboy leaned up in bed and rubbed his eyes.

Chum chum did the same and then they both stumbled into the bathroom to brush their teeth and wash their faces.

Afterward, they walked down the halls towards the dining room to eat breakfast.

"Pancakes, my favorite!" Chum chum and Fanboy said sleepily, still trying to wake up.

Fanboy and chum chum took a seat at the table and then ate breakfast.

After breakfast, Kyle washed the dishes and then all three boys walked outside to wait for the bus.

Before they left the house, Kyle looked at Chum chum and said, "Allow me to put a bandage on that cut on your forehead. You don't want to get it infected."

Chum chum nodded in agreement and then Kyle grabbed the first aid kit, grabbed a bandage and put it on Chum chum's forehead.

"Thanks." Chum chum said smiling.

"Your welcome. Now lets get going or we will miss the bus." Kyle said.

The bus ride to school was long and tiresome. Both Fanboy and Chum chum dozed off on the way to school.

When they arrived, Kyle woke them up and then they all three ran into the building to catch the first class before the bell rang.

The whole time during school, Fanboy, chum chum and Kyle dreaded looking at the clock, as they knew after school they would have to confront the ghost at the Fanlair and they weren't looking forward to it.

In fact, they discussed their dislikes over lunch.

"Pizza, meatloaf and mashed potatoes again. As if I don't ever eat anything else but this." Kyle grumbled.

"I love this food. Its the best." Fanboy said. Chum chum nodded in agreement as he sneaked another piece of pepperoni pizza onto his lunch tray.

After they got their food, Fanboy, Kyle and Chum chum sat down at a table and discussed what they would be doing after school.

"So did you memorize the cleansing spell for the Fanlair yet?" Fanboy asked Kyle, who nodded as he slowly chewed his food. He swallowed and then said, "Yes, I did. I am uncertain if it will work but I am very much certain that I have studied it well and will know what I am doing."

Chum chum shoved a big bite of pizza into his mouth and then said, "I sure do hope it works. Both Fanboy and I miss the Fanlair, but we don't wanna go back if it is haunted."

Fanboy nodded in agreement.

"Well, there won't be any worry about that because I am very proficient in magic and am hopeful that the spell with cleanse the Fanlair and rid it of Oloft." Kyle said.

"We can only hope." Chum chum and Fanboy said together.

"Indeed." Kyle said.

Soon, lunch was over and everyone flocked back into their classrooms for the remainder of the school day.

As the last 2 hours passed, Fanboy and Chum Chum became more and more nervous. Kyle told them that they had nothing to worry about but they still worried. There was just something about your house being haunted that made a person tend to worry.

When the bell rang when school was out that day, Fanboy and Chum chum followed Kyle outside and stood under a tree to discuss their plan.

"When we get there, be very quiet and don't make a sound. We don't want to attract the ghost or make him even more upset than he already is. Watch your backs and watch out for broken glass and other debris. Can you two remember that?" Kyle said, telling Fanboy and Chum chum the game plan.

Fanboy and chum chum swallowed hard and then nodded in agreement.

On the way to the Fanlair, Fanboy and chum chum walked close behind Kyle and didn't utter a single word. They only looked at each other with fear in their eyes.

When they arrived at the Fanlair, Kyle slowly opened the door and then all three boys slowly walked inside.

Kyle looked at the boys and then started to work.

Fanboy and chum chum watched as Kyle set up the spell, all the while nervously looking around to see if the ghost wasn't making his appearance again like yesterday.

Minuets passed. The boys nervously watched as Kyle set up the spell and performed the cleansing spell.

3 minuets into the spell, things started to get nasty again.

Things spun wildly into the air and landed on the opposite side of the room.

The ghost knew what Kyle was doing and he didn't want it.

"Try to keep calm, I'm almost finished with the spell. Just try not to get hurt until I'm finished, ok?" Kyle said.

Fanboy and Chum chum nervously nodded their heads, all the while dodging flying debris around their heads.

Soon, Kyle finished the spell and everything was calm.

The boys looked around for signs of the ghost but it was nowhere to be found. Kyle took out his device that detected paranormal activity and searched for traces of the ghost, but it wasn't anywhere to be found.

"I do believe that the spell worked. Just one more step and the spell is complete." Kyle said, walking around the Fanlair sprinkling water everywhere he went. Afterwards, he walked outside and buried the rest of the water in the container in the backyard.

"Why did you do that?" the boys asked Kyle who said, "I buried it on your property so that it will act as a repellant for future paranormal activity. There is no way anything dealing with the other side can enter the Fanlair now. Everything is back to normal, except for the fact this place looks like a mess and a dungeon. Hurry, lets clean this mess up, shall we?"

Fanboy and chum chum nodded and then everyone helped clean up. After a few hours, the Fanlair was back to normal. All the glass was removed and everything was in its place.

"It is nice to have this place back to the way it was. I sure did miss the Fanlair last night, but I am glad that Chum chum and I didn't stay here because if we did we all would have been dead." Fanboy said.

Chum chum nodded and then said, "And we owe it all to Kyle. If it weren't for him, we would be dead."

Kyle blushed and rubbed his shoulder nervously.

"Well, gee, thanks you guys. It was nothing. The paranormal is my specialty. It was my pleasure to help you guys out. I am just glad that you two will be staying here from now on. Now I finally get the house to myself."

Fanboy and chum chum giggled and then they both gave Kyle a hug before he left to go home.

Before Kyle walked home, he looked back at Fanboy and chum chum and then said, "If you need me, just give me a call. I'll come over."

"No problemo. Can do." Fanboy said as he waved good bye to Kyle.

Chum chum nodded as he waved too.

"See you tomorrow at school." Fanboy and chum chum said before they closed the door.

After they closed the door, Fanboy and chum chum sighed and then relaxed on the couch.

Fanboy looked at Chum chum and then said, "Man, it sure has been a stressful 2 days hasen't it been?"

"You got that one right buddy. I hope it never happens again." Chum chum said.

"Me too Chum chum, me too." Fanboy said returning the smile.

THE END


End file.
